real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
An Useless Fairytale
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Brann Jerome is furious once everyone has returned back at camp. Jerome takes Liam with him and asks him why he betrayed them and Liam responds that he has been blindsided him the moment Rick went home, putting Jerome in his place. Because of Annabelle's idol play, Jerome felt into the minority it seems like but Jerome is up to something. Joy and Marah decide to talk. Marah says that she feels sorry for having betrayed Rick and Annabelle. She says she will never vote for Joy since she feels she's still one of her best friends. Joy appreciates it. Jerome, Jeanne, Kiron and Tammy have an conversation. Jerome points out that they lost their step forward on the rest because of Annabelle. He points out that they need to do everything to take her out next. Challenge For this challenge, the final nine have to jump into the ocean and stay underwater the longest as possible. The person who manages to stay underwater the longest wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone manages to stay underwater for 15 seconds until Joy comes above, followed by Jeanne. Not long after that, Marah and Sveneryn drop out. Liam then quickly comes above as Tammy and Kiron both do as well. It's then Jerome vs. Annabelle. The two keep their breath for a long time. However, Annabelle comes above just two seconds before Jerome, making Jerome the winner of this challenge, pissing off Annabelle. Brann Jerome feels relieved that he won individual immunity. He talks with Kiron and says that they need to get Marah. He tells Kiron to talk with Marah which he does. Kiron says that now Jerome is immune, they might go for Jeanne or him. He asks Marah if she wants to keep him and Marah says she tries to. Annabelle got Joy, Sveneryn and Liam to have a conversation. Once Marah passes, Annabelle asks if she could join the conversation. Once Marah joined, Annabelle says that now Jerome is immune the best thing they could do is voting out his right-hand man, Kiron. Marah looks shocked. Sveneryn says he thinks that's a good idea. Joy and Liam agree. Marah says she agrees to out of response because she got nervous. Tribal Council The nine players enter tribal council followed by the two jurors Rick and Moles. Jeff asks Jerome how it feels to be immune. Jerome says it feels great but he is mainly worried for his allies now he's immune. Jeff then asks Marah what should be done tonight and she says she has no idea. Annabelle looks at her, which is noticed by Jerome. Jerome tells Marah to stick to the plan. Once he did that, Annabelle asks what plan he's talking about. Jerome keeps his mouth shut, grinning. Annabelle takes her chance and says that she has always been loyal to Marah and that she's number five in their alliance. She should know better. Marah blushes and looks at Jerome who shakes his head. After the discussion, everyone votes. Rick smiles while Moles looks a bit suspicious. Once everyone voted, Jeff announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . . Annabelle . . . . Annabelle . . . . Annabelle . . . . Kiron . . . . Kiron . . . . Kiron 3 votes Kiron, 3 votes Annabelle . . . . Kiron . . . . . . . . Annabelle 4 votes Annabelle, 4 votes Kiron . . . . One vote left... (Everyone looks at Marah, no ones knows what is gonna happen except for Marah herself) . . . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island and the third member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Annabelle (5-4)! Annabelle smiles, knowing she would be blindsided by Marah for the third time. Joy looks very disappointed at Marah who has a tear rolling over her cheek. Annabelle wishes everyone the best of luck and leaves after her torch gets snuffed. Jerome smiles. Votes Jerome voted Annabelle: "You dirty loser, you were done the moment you tried Marah taking into your alliance. She's my sheep and she will bite you in your damn ass. Bye girl." Kiron voted Annabelle: "BYE!!!" Jeanne voted Annabelle: "It's been fun, I guess?" Tammy voted Annabelle: "You voted me twice and I'm still here. Now I voted you twice and you will go home. Bye b*tch!" Marah voted Annabelle: "Sorry, either way I hurt people. I think that this will help my game the most. Love you girly." Annabelle voted Kiron: "See this as a vote against Jerome, darling!" Joy voted Kiron: "It's this or getting zero votes at the end next to Jerome so I don't know what you prefer." Liam voted Kiron: "Bye dude, it's been a long painful journey." Sveneryn voted Kiron: "Really hope to see you go so Jerome can go next." Final Words "This game was so much fun, I enjoyed every single part of it. I can't wait to see how Jerome's karma will owe him." - Annabelle, 9th Place